


[ME]Unmarking 01

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：Alpha!Mark / Omega!Eduardo文案：Eduardo重新回到加州的目的只有一个，但不是Mark所期望的那个*注意*有OFC[原创女性角色]: Alpha!Katheryn提及，有微量BG肉提及接受不了请一定不要勉强01存档





	[ME]Unmarking 01

1

　　“Wardo……”

　　带着浓郁突厥蔷薇香味的吻落在Eduardo脆弱的颈部，它拉伸到了不可思议的长度，仿佛稍稍使力就可以将之折断。

　　“你觉得你需要个男人……”

　　Eduardo在对方狠狠咬破自己颈后腺体时发出了呻吟，难以抑制地。

　　“你也许可以和我试试……”

　　

　　Mark一只手狠狠地扣住桌沿，青筋爆起，骨节凸出。

　　——他在愤怒，哦不，暴怒。

　　可他的表情依然很平静，Mark式的平静。

　　他面不改色地注视着电脑屏幕，头上套着夸张的Sennheiser耳机。单调的私人公寓在夜里显得格外静谧，白炽灯管散发出的光又让四周明亮到呆板。

　　Mark现在就是字面上地很想砸了自己的电脑。他管不住自己的信息素，尤其是在怒火的助燃下，整间屋子充斥着雪松木的味道。

　　终于，Mark受不了地按下了暂停键。他闭上双眼以便平复自己翻腾的情绪，他的身体甚至在微微颤抖。

　　

　　眼前的画面定格在了一个昏暗的房间里，床头台灯散发着暖黄色的光线。落地窗前的窗帘都厚重地垂下，整间房看起来严密而安全，幽闭的环境让房间中央的双人床成为了焦点。

　　Eduardo上半身深深地陷进一堆枕头和随便什么的床单被子里，灯光正好投射在他棱角分明的脸上。他扬起脖子，像无法呼吸一般张着嘴，眼睛紧闭，眉头皱起，难以分辨他现在正痛苦着还是快乐着。他一丝不挂，从脖颈到肚脐，艳红的唇印沾满了他单薄的胸膛。

　　再往下的一切就足够让Mark恶心了。即使是被阴影吞噬，一个坐在Eduardo胯上女人的身形也不难辨认。她有一头长卷发，血淋淋的红色，披散在光裸的背上。Mark看不清她的脸，只能看见她纤细的身姿和曼妙的曲线，以及死死掐在Eduardo腰上的长指甲。

　　

　　这个女人在骑Eduardo的事实足以让Mark眼前发黑，头晕目眩，以及恶心作呕。Mark早已把Eduardo的发情期编成算法输入到自己的脑袋里，所以他清楚地知道Eduardo的热潮即将来临。而他选择在这个时候来到加州并找了一个看起来可供长久落脚的地方，Mark理所当然地怀疑Eduardo是要改变心意准备和自己重新开始。

　　在Eduardo的小公寓的各个角落装上摄像头并不是什么困难的事，而且这在Mark自己看来也足够有理有据。

　　是，没错，他早就标记过Eduardo了，在Eduardo第二次来帕罗奥图和自己重修于好的时候。

　　具体的细节Mark已经忘得差不多了，只记得Eduardo当时笑得一脸诱惑，在一屋子难以抗拒的依兰香里，自己很轻易就被勾引了，他们也很默契地双双忘记了保险套这种东西。在成结的前一秒，Mark象征性地问了问Eduardo是否确定，而Eduardo只是更亲密地把自己的屁股往Mark的热硬上凑，哼出破碎的带着Mark名字音节的呻吟，像地球上所有Omega讨好他们的Alpha一样讨好着Mark。

　　于是他标记了Eduardo。

　　Mark还记得和Eduardo一起躺在床上，内心充满了快要溢出来的温柔的感觉，又像心底压上了一块名为甜蜜的石头，裹着糖衣的矛盾。他和Eduardo之间隔着一个Facebook，问题复杂而且不是一个联结就能摆平得了的，Mark很清楚，但他愿意和Eduardo一起解决。

　　到头来的结果是一切都没有解决，真相被残忍地割开，他和Eduardo的关系裂出了一条鸿沟，内里溃烂到Mark和Eduardo都不愿意去修复。Eduardo拿着他的钱和股份远走高飞，自己则坐拥着属于他的社交王国。

　　可他们还爱着对方不是吗？Mark始终坚信着“时间可以搞定一切”那套陈词滥调，他一直在等待一个契机，或许是Eduardo，或许是自己，找到或创造一个巧合来打破僵局，然后就像天底下所有抛除误会破镜重圆的情侣一样，顺其自然地进行接下来的剧情。

　　而今Eduardo重新踏上美利坚的国土，却带着一个女人回了家。

　　Mark认为Eduardo罪无可恕。

　　

　　叮——！！！

　　急促刺耳的手机铃声生生把Mark从噩梦中吓醒，在找回自己意识之前Mark习惯性地摁下了接听。

　　“喂？”

　　“……Mark，早上好。”

　　熟悉的声音瞬间唤醒了睡眼依旧朦胧CEO先生，Mark攥紧手机。

　　“……”

　　Eduardo应该也是没有想到Mark会接得这么快，一时也不知道要怎么继续，尴尬的沉默通过电流来回传导，两人却都不愿意率先打破。

　　就在Mark准备说点什么的时候，Eduardo开口了。

　　“Mark你方便跟我见面吗？有件事我需要跟你商量。”Eduardo的声音听起来自然多了，语气柔软却不容拒绝。

　　“……在哪儿？”

　　然后Mark得到了那个早已烂熟于心的地址。

　　

　　Eduardo的公寓采光很足，每当Mark在白天打开监控时，都能看到Eduardo坐在靠近阳台的沙发上，要么抱着电脑，要么捧着书本，要么端着咖啡，阳光没有遮挡地照射进来，Eduardo沐浴其中，看起来那么的不真实。Mark通过高清的显示屏捕捉到Eduardo面部的每个表情，虽然大多时候他都是在沉思，愚蠢而苍白。

　　而Mark此刻站在了Eduardo家的门前，他没有敲门因为他还记得昨天晚上发生的事，他得好好想一想要是房间里满地都是预示着那场混乱的证明，比如凌乱的衣服和女人的头发，他该怎么做。

　　门开了，明显不是Mark施魔法让它开的。

　　Eduardo一脸不自在地站在Mark面前，他们的距离只有不到二十公分，“我十分钟前看到你上楼了……我刚刚甚至打电话跟物业确认了电梯没坏。”

　　Mark丝毫没有被撞破的尴尬，他耸耸肩，“我能进去吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　

　　显然Mark刚才在门前那番思想斗争都白做了，Eduardo的房间整洁得可以直接拍家居广告。

　　他坐到了Eduardo常坐的那个位置上，反客为主地，而Eduardo并不介意，还给Mark端来了一杯咖啡，不加奶精和糖，Mark绝对不会喝的那种。

　　Mark完全不掩饰自己直勾勾的目光，他上下打量着Eduardo。大概是因为发情期快到了，Eduardo看起来昏昏欲睡，棕色的大眼睛里也没什么神采，他斜靠在沙发上，一副倦怠不堪的样子。

　　空气里若有若无地飘散着Eduardo信息素的味道，很淡的依兰香，扰乱着Mark的思绪。

　　穿居家服的Eduardo比穿Prada的那个更亲切，也更容易接近，他轻笑着迎合Mark眼神的扫射，随和得不得了。

　　但他眼睛里没有笑意。

　　Eduardo嘴角下拉，手指不安分地抠着沙发，Mark一眼就看出来他有心事。

　　“所以，你回加州了。”Mark拙劣地开了个头，等着Eduardo提出诉求。

　　“我是来找你的，Mark，”Eduardo像是克服了什么，抬起头跟Mark四目相对，“你有伴侣了吗？”

　　直白的问句把Mark钉在了原地，他说不清现在的感觉，只觉得一阵心跳加速。

　　可能是太过于吃惊，Mark忘记了回答Eduardo的问题，或者说，故意忘记了回答。

　　“Mark，”Eduardo深吸一口气，“我想和你解除标记。”

扑通——

Mark觉得自己被Eduardo推入了冰窖。

　　

　　TBC


End file.
